


Believe in Me

by goingtothetardis



Series: The Deckerstar Collection [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon divergent by the end, Character Study, Discussion about truth and belief, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Candy Morningstar, Prompt Fic, Set sometime in mid to late season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Lucifer confronts Chloe about how she doesn't believe he is who he says he is.





	Believe in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Jeeno2 (who doesn't even watch Lucifer) sent me a prompt for my current faves – Deckerstar – with one word: _believe_. 
> 
> It's been ages (months, really) since I've posted a new fic, and it's one for a fandom I've only dabbled with before. So please be kind. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to crazygirlne and Leslie for the quick read through and help!

“Why don’t you believe me, Detective?”

Chloe looks up from her paperwork, startled at Lucifer’s unexpected question. By the way his brow furrows in confusion, he himself looks rather mystified at his own words. 

Studying her partner, she sighs and shoves her work to the side and picks up the drink she’d been ignoring ever since Lucifer had slid it in front of her shortly after she’d arrived at Lux. 

“I… You mean that you’re the Devil?” she asks, swirling the golden liquid around in her glass. 

It’s difficult to meet his gaze when he stares at her so intently, as he is now, and she looks away after a moment. Gently, Lucifer catches her chin between two fingers and turns her face to his. With a swallow, Chloe sets down her drink and struggles to find the words to answer him. 

When she doesn’t immediately answer, he sits back with a frustrated growl. “You think this an act, don’t you, Detective?” He gestures down his body. “You always have, humoring me, because I rather think you value our partnership and are willing to ignore what might be an uncomfortable truth. The problem is, you’re choosing to ignore a part who I really am.”

Chloe meets his gaze and lets out a short whoosh of air. Wrapping her fingers around her glass, just for something to do with her hands, she considers Lucifer’s words and studies him as he sits across from her. His shoulders hunch forward, and his eyes belie a certain sort of uncertainty and vulnerability he doesn’t often let show. 

“Well,” she starts, and licks her bottom lip nervously, feeling an uncomfortable gnawing in the bit of her stomach as she acknowledges the truth of his words. “You’re not wrong. I– I know I’ve said it doesn’t matter what you say you are, because I only see the man in front of me, and that man is _good_ and, sure, a little bit devilish, but you can’t be– not the _Devil._ _Really_ believing what you say about the Devil, it’s… it’s just easier to pretend it’s not true.”

Her eyes drift away again, unable to watch the hurt she knows fickers in Lucifer’s eyes. 

“But when have I ever lied to you, Detective? Even when it’s been to my disadvantage or embarrassment, I always tell the truth. It was far from comfortable listening to my entirety of my sexual partners divulge the real truth of our exploits together, but needs must in the name of finding the one in need of punishment.” Lucifer pauses, taps his fingers on the table once, and levels another intense stare at her. “So, have I ever lied?”

Chloe sips her drink and wills her hand to stop shaking, because holy  _ shit _ , it’s so much easier to ignore Lucifer’s eccentric story and pack it up in a tidy box in the back of her mind, to be blissfully ignored at her leisure. “You haven’t,” she whispers, not counting his skill at walking around the whole truth.

“I’ve always believed in you and who you are, Chloe. Why is it so difficult for you to afford me the same courtesy?”

The churning in her stomach returns with a forceful punch, and with a ragged intake of breath, Chloe meets Lucifer’s gaze, knowing he’s right. “The Devil – heaven and hell…  _ God…  _ – I’ve told you before I’ve never really believed in those stories. How can they be real, Lucifer?” 

Across from her, he opens his mouth to speak, but she holds up her hand to quiet him, still gathering her thoughts. To her relief, he nods at her, his mouth in a thin line, and settles back in his chair to wait for her to continue. 

“But deep down, I wonder if the truth has been there all along.” She meets his gaze, her heart hammering in her chest, and continues on before she loses her nerve. “Too many things have happened around you that defy explanation. I’ve spent too much time trying to explain things, but I always come up short. Accepting the truth for what it really is… That’s what’s really terrifying.”

Lucifer frowns. “What about me, Detective? Am  _ I _ something to be feared? Or is it just the truth.”

Chloe takes a deep breath and considers Lucifer’s question, remembering when he’d asked a variation of the same question shortly after they’d first met. So much has changed since then, however, and she’s not one hundred percent certain her answer is still the same. “No,” she says, then, “I don’t know. Maybe.” It doesn’t feel like the right kind of moment to hide behind a lie.  

“As me, Lucifer? Or as, Lucifer, the Devil himself?” he asks.

She remains silent, struggling to reconcile the man she knows and lo– well... her partner and best friend against the characterization of the Devil that she’s known all her life, a powerful being of pure evil and chaos. 

“What if I really am who I say I am? The Devil. Surely I’d terrify you then?” Lucifer stands and rounds the table until he’s leaning into her space. 

Chloe meets his gaze in defiance, but can’t help the way her heart races in response to his closeness, the way she can tell he’s trying to use his mojo on her, but failing. “Do you  _ desire _ for me to be terrified of you?” she asks. 

His eyes shutter and he takes a step back. “What I  _ desire,  _ Detective, is for you to believe me without fear. What would it take?”

Chloe chews on her lip as she thinks. “I’m a detective, Lucifer. I need to see the evidence in front of me in order to make an informed decision about what I believe or don’t believe. I need hard facts to back up a claim. So far all I have are lists and notes of all the things I can’t quite explain but don’t have evidence for. Can you give me hard proof, Lucifer?”

Lucifer stares at her a long moment. “I can.”

Chloe waits. 

Holds her breath. 

And when his face transforms before her eyes…

She finally believes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me in a multifandom mess at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
